The Long Lost Daughter
by theappleturnover
Summary: Will the long lost mother and daughter ever be reunited?
1. Introduction

"What's her name, dear?" my mother asks me.

"Maci, Daniel always liked that name," I say and look to my mother who is apparently disgusted. She never will get over the fact that I still love him.

"Isn't she beautiful mother?" I say while smiling down at my new born child. I just wish Daniel was here to she her. To see us as a family.

All of a sudden, Maci is taken from me and is now in the possession of my wicked mother.

"Mother don't hurt her!"

"Oh Regina, I hate to do this to you but as you know; love is weakness and i certainly can't allow you to have a weakness now can I?"

I try to reach out for my daughter but i freeze in between movements, thanks to her dark magic.

"Please don't! You already took Daniel away and now my first child! What is wrong with you?"

My mother chuckles like this is a game, "Nothing is wrong with me, darling. And now there will be nothing to stop you."

And just like that my mother flicks her wrist again and Maci vanishes and does does my memory.


	2. Moving Day

It all happened on my twelfth birthday. I remember everything about that day so perfectly.  
It was a cold January this year and the snow fall was heavy. My grandmother was coming into town today to see me with a huge surprise for my birthday. I was reading my favorite book, "The Queen's Heart" (how ironic if you knew the future) snuggled up in the blanket she gave me for Christmas last month.  
When she finally got there I ran up to the door and hugged her as tight as I could. It's been awhile since I have seen her, considering how we use to see each other at least once a week.

"Hello dear," she said while hugging me back.  
"Grandma! Grandma! Guess what day it is," I yelled.  
"I do believe it's my little princess's birthday today."  
Little did I know, I would soon actually be a princess.

Later that day after eating my small little cake my mother made me and opening my presents, grandma finally told me it was time to find out what my surprise was. She took me for a long walk all the time to the town square after it stopped snowing so hard. I always admired the snow, it made me so happy. The way it looks up against cottage houses and on the trees. It made everything look so magical.  
On the way into town, we talked very little but I remember she held my hand tighter than usual, she must have been nervous. When we got into the town square we stopped by the bakery to get some hot coco. Grandma talked to a few people she said she knew from her earlier years and then we started back on our little journey.  
"Maci, I know you're very young to understand this but your Mother and I have talked and we deiced that you should move in with me. How would you feel about that?"  
"I would love too! But would I still be able to see Mother a lot?" I worried.  
"Oh, of course dear! Don't even worry! We just think it would be better if you stayed with me since it's been rough lately on your mother."  
Two months ago, my father was in a terrible accident and passed. He was riding his horse back home and it was frightened by a snake. He was thrown off the back of it, and hit his head. He died instantly. Ever since Mother was been going a little crazy. Sometimes she still talks to him like he's actually here.  
"When do I get to come move in with you!?" I started dancing around with excitement.  
"Whenever you're ready darling!"  
"I can't wait to see your new house! I haven't seen it yet. Where is it?"  
"It's a great kingdom, but it's quite far away. That's why I haven't been able to come see you lately. It's in Wonderland."  
When we got back to our cottage I packed all my things I would want for my new home with Grandma. I picked up my biggest bag and packed my favorite things: a locket my father gave me,- it has pictures of my Mother and I in it with our names on it, Maci on the left and Liz on the right- a picture of Father and me, a picture of my best friend Amanda and I,- I meet Amanda when we were both five years old. She was wondering around our cottage and Mother brought her inside since it was cold out. Amanda was lost looking for her parents who lived a little over half a mile away from us and we have been friends ever since. I haven't seen her in a couple of months though and every time I go to visit, she is never home. I'm going to miss her the most-and "The Queen's Heart" since I tend to reread it a lot.  
I hugged and kissed my mother goodbye and planned to meet up with her in about two weeks so I can get settled in well.  
On our way to the portal jumper, who is technically like a carriage driver but with realms, Grandma told me all about Wonderland. She said it had lovely scenery there, which made me even more since I love nature. Grandma says I get that from Mother but to be honest I can't really see it.  
We talked about how the town looked, about the villagers, and the school I would attend. The portal jumper, apparently named Jefferson agreed with everything she said so this realm must really live up to its name; Wonderful.  
After jumping through the young man's portal it took a moment to regroup, but what I saw was something I will never forget. The beauties of Wonderland.  
Grandma walked we through the town and everyone welcomed me like they we're excepting me. Everyone was bowing to her and admired her. It only took me a couple minutes to realize she's the actual Queen of Hearts, just like my book.


	3. The New Land

"Well dear, how do you like Wonderland so far?" she asked me.  
I was stunned, I still couldn't believe she was a queen. How have I not known? I wonder what she castle looks like? I was going crazy with questions that needed to be answered.  
"Now you must be wondering why I haven't told you all this before, and it's simply because I didn't think you were ready," she explained.  
"Well," I started, "I wasn't really expecting you to be an actual queen! Where's you're castle? Do I get to live in it too? Does Mother know about this?"  
She chuckled at how excited I was getting, "Yes you do! And you get to be a princess now! It'll be fun. There's so much you need to learn but, I promise it's all worth it," she said, "And of course your Mother knows about this," she said with a laugh.

When I first saw the castle I was speechless. The outside was painted red, white, and black. There were beautiful red and white roses along the bushes outside the castle walls. The castle itself was huge! It must have been at least five stories and it looked like it went on for miles! I couldn't even imagine my new live in this lovely realm.  
When we walked through the entrance all the guards greeted us and continued on. Their uniforms were made from what looked like indestructible material, with the same matching colors as everything else. I think Grandma got a kick out of watching me become so speechless so easily. She should have know that was going to happen, after all I did live in a very small cottage back in the Enchanted Forest.  
As we walked through the doors into my wonderful home, my jaw dropped. Everything about the opening room was so extraordinary! The white walls made the red ceiling pop out, along with the beautiful interior. A gorgeous crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling was my favorite decoration so far.  
"Grandma...this palace-your palace is so beautiful," I tried to get out without squealing.  
"I am so happy you like it! Now, let's go see your room! I can show you the rest of the castle later," she said.

My room was on the third floor while grandma's was on the top(which is the sixth, i miss counted). She showed me to my room but had to leave before I even walked in because of some official thing she needed to take care of.  
So after she left, I finally went in my new room. I was nervous trying to figure out what it would look like but from the way this castle looks, I was nervous for nothing. When I opened the door with the golden doorknobs the first thing I saw was the cutest baby kitten running up to me. She bought me a kitten too! It was pale white with a spotted black eye. I noticed the walls were white except for one red one. That showed something different. My huge new bed, bigger then Mother's and mine combined back at home, was placed in the center of the room. There was a desk over in one corner, a jewelry box in another, and a long black chair in the other. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, that's when I found the closet. I found dozens of elegant dresses ranging from all different colors, lengths, and styles. I think that's when I started squealing like a manic.  
After seeing everything there was to see in my new room and playing with my new kitten for a while, I decided to put the few things I brought with me up. I put the photos I had on my desk along with the book and put my locket on again for the first time since my Father passed. It felt good to put it on again, it helped me realize I was starting a new life here.  
A littler later, I started to get hungry, So I left the kitten in my room and went out on a search for the kitchen or dinning hall, which ever one I found food in first. Right when I turned the corner I ran into one of the palace guards.  
"I am so sorry Mr...uhh," I tilt my head trying to get him to say his name.  
"Ahh you must be Maci. And don't worry, no need to apologize. Cora has told us guards all about you. I'm Edward, it's very nice to meet you."  
"Hello Edward. It's very nice to meet you too." I returned.  
"I was actually just about to come and get you," he said, "Your Grandmother told me to bring you down to the dinning room for dinner."  
"Perfect! I'm starving," I smiled.

On our way down to supper, Edward told me how grandma assigned him to be my personal guard. He was to help me get used to everything and help we learn everything there is to know about the palace.  
When we entered the dinner hall, Edward left me to go back to his station at the far end of the room by the other door.  
I sat down next to Grandma and said hello to the people sitting across from her. "Maci, sweetie, I'm so sorry I had to leave you earlier. I had business to attend. Tell me how you liked your room. Oh, and did you see your surprise?" she chirped, "And by the way, this is Julian and Samantha. They are your new school and training teachers."  
Just then the food came out on big silver platters. The chef and his assistants took the covers off of the trays and a delicious smell was released. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the huge juicy steak on the plate. I didn't even noticed how overwhelm I was until Grandma and my new teachers starting laughing at me. I laughed back too and starting telling her how happy I was about everything in between big bites of the amazing steak.


	4. Revealed Secrets

I wake up to the sounds of the palace alarms going off. It must be around four am, but I'm not sure. I remember Grandma told me if this ever happened to wait for Edward to come get me.  
Over the past four years, Edward has become my best friend. Even if he is twenty eight, he knows more about me than anyone else. He's an open book too so he's easy to talk too.  
Spot, grown up kitten, bounces up from sleep, just like I did. I grab my robe, put my shoes on, and within seconds Edward is opening the doors to my room. I pick up Spot and we are on our way out the doors.  
"What's happening?" I ask.  
"Well," he whispers, "Someone is threatening to kill your Grandma and everything that brings her joy, so that would be you as well."  
I shallow hard, "Well okay, then..."  
"Yes I know. I'm bringing you to the safe room and no one will be able to find you that's not from the palace so you will be okay."  
We get to the safe room which is behind a huge painting of Grandma. I crawl in with Spot and face Edward, "I'll be back, I promise."  
"Be safe Edward!" I say right before he shuts the door and I lock it.  
I should have looked around before it went pitch black but then I remember what Grandma taught me. I focused as much as I possibly can and a glowing flame of fire appears in my hand.

About two years ago, when I was fourteen, she started teaching me magic. I know some people say she uses her magical powers for evil but I don't see it. I'm with her almost all day and she never has once used her magic for evil. The first time she even introduced me to the subject of magic was because I told her I wanted to learn, so I can't imagine why she would just throw it around for everyone to see. When I told her i I wanted to learn she was super excite and that made me happy I could make her proud. The spell she first showed me how to do was to make these fireball. And it turns out I use it a lot! Later on she taught me how to control things with my mind and now I can do just about everything she can do. Except the whole heart thing. Now I will admit, that is one way she uses magic for evil, but I've gotten her to  
stop and I'm very proud of her just as she is proud of me.

I use the light I made to look around the room. It's a lot bigger than I thought it was and there is probably enough supplies in here to last about a month. There are crackers, waters, and beans put inside cans that are able to last long if they aren't opened. I crawl to the other side of the room where there is a bathroom, sink and other things to that manner. On a rack i find blankets, a couple extra pairs of clothes, an injury kit, and a couple of knives for weapons if anything goes wrong I assume.  
I decide to take all the blankets and make a pallet so I can go back to sleep. I fold two together to make a pillow, lay one of the ground for a soft ground to lay on, and one to cover up with incase I get cold. I hardly doubt I will get cold since it's the middle of August and the room is as warm as the outside.  
I take my robe off and bring Spot in closer to me and drift off into a deep sleep.  
I'm waken up again but by the sound of banging this time.  
"Maci! It's me open up," I hear come from Edward.  
I open the door and hug him tight. "I'm so happy you're okay! Is Grandma okay?" I worry.  
"Yes, yes, she's fine but she wants to talk to you," he says and makes a face.  
Last time something strange happened and she wanted to talk to me I had to stay in my room for a week straight. I wonder what it will be this time.  
"Oh course," I say and roll my eyes, "But what happened? And what time is it even?"  
"The person threatening the queen was caught drunk running around the palace and it turned out to be one of the guards. Oh and it is a little after six," he tells me.  
I know by now to not ask a lot of questions because it just makes everyone more annoyed then we already are, so I nod to the information he just gave away.  
"I'm going get dressed for the day. It's been supper strange, but tell her I will be there in time for breakfast and then we can talk," I ask politely.  
He nods and leaves me and Spot to  
start our morning.

When I get back to my room I change into my new white dress with a floral pattern trimmed in black. I put my makeup on, then fix my long wavy hair half up half down in a clip. I chose jewelry to wear and straighten the locket around my neck, before leaving. Spot follows me down to the dinning hall for her breakfast too. When I enter all the guards are sitting down at the table as well as Grandma.  
"Good Morning Ms. Maci," they all tell me.  
I nod and say my good mornings back, but I hurry to Grandma.  
"Grandma, are you okay?" I whisper.  
"Oh yes darling I'm fine, I was worried about you! Edward told me you remember to stay in your room until he came so everyone was pleased to know you were safe," she explained.  
I just sit down when the food comes out hot and fresh as usual. Today Randy, the chef, made toast wotj eggs since we we're all a little out of place this morning and it was the easiest thing to make.  
"So, what did you want to talk with me about," I ask after a couple of bites.  
"Well, I've been thinking, with my crazy schedule lately and especially now after this insistent, I want you to go stay with your mother a couple of week or so..." she quietly finishes.  
I pause when she says that and I put my fork down slowly. Even the guards are waiting for my reaction, especially Edward.  
Last time I visited my Mother, she told me to never come back since I've only seen her six times in four years. She was mad I never came but, the reason I didn't come often was because every time I went to visit all she did was complain, cry and then complain more.  
I said this as politely as a young lady could, "Grandma, I know you mean well but I can't possibly go over there again. You know who I feel about her! You know how she feels about me! She's doesn't even love me."  
"Now Maci! You're mother may be no fan of me ever since I took you away for your own good, but she certainly loves you! And you are going to visit her!"  
"Why? I'm sixteen! I should be able to go on adventures and make friends and have fun with my life!" I was up walking around now," I'm stuck in a castle for most of my life and this is what I get rewarded with! It's not fair!," after I ranted I turned around and saw Grandma was crying.  
"Oh Grandma, I didn't mean it! I'm-I'm..." I look down with disappointment in myself  
"Boys please leave us," she says quietly to the guards and they all get up and leave.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, no it's fine. It's just that you sound so much like your mother sweetie."  
"How do I sound like her? Nothing I do resembles her at all! I don't even look like her. Nothing is making scene right now," I slow off.  
"Maci..I think there's something I need to tell you about you're Mother," she pauses and looks at me,"Your Mother, Liz, isn't your real mother. Another women is."


	5. The Escape

I try to take in this new information,  
"Wait what? How is that possible?"  
Everything I've ever known is a lie. "My entire life is just one big lie. Are you even my grandmother?" I yell.  
"Sweetie, I know this is all crazy but let me explain. I think you're old enough to know what happe-"  
"For sixteen years I have been thinking everything about myself that I am not! Yes! It's about time you tell me!" tears roll down my face before I can finish.  
"Just let me finish please..." she ask and I nod crying even more.  
"When you were born you're mother didn't want a child because you would just get in the way, so she was just going to leave you in the middle of village. I told her that she shouldn't so instead she gave you away to a woman named Liz. She promised she would not say anything at all until I allowed her too and so far I haven't. That is why she has never told you, so don't be angry at her," she finishes.  
"Well I'm angry at everyone! Why should I have not been able to know that my mother had nothing to do with me," my voice shakes as I quite down.  
Grandma tried to hug me but I get out of my seat and storm out of the dinner hall and into my room. I lock my door so no one can get in, but moments later Grandma is knocking.  
"Please just go away right now! I have no reason to talk to you!" I leap into my bed and start crying even more. I guess she went away because she didn't try to speaking or knocking anymore.  
All I can think about is why my Mother didn't want me. It kills me to know that all I am is a piece of waste to her.

It must have been maybe two hours since I have came up to my room when I start hearing starching on my door. I get up and let Spot in and she jumps into bed with me. We curl up together and I cry myself to sleep.

I wake up and clock for my clock watch. It's nine o'clock at night! I can't believe I spelt that long! I walk into my closet and change into comfortable clothes, then sneak out into the hallway. I leave Spot sleeping in bed; I don't want her making noise.  
When I walk out I see Edward by my door.  
"Hey," he says quietly.  
"Hello," I return.  
"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
I think for a second, "Is Grandma up?" I ask.  
"I highly doubt she is sleeping with what went on early this morning but she is locked away in her room like you were," he explains.  
"Okay, thank you," I say and walk down the hallway.  
"Maci..." he pauses and I turn around, "Do you want to talk?" he smiles.  
"Yes please," I say and start to tear up, "But first I need to eat. Is chef still up?"  
"I don't think so, but we can go make something if you would like."  
I smile weakly, "I would."

When we get into the kitchen, we search for something to cook and the only thing we find to make easy are pancakes. While we cook the pancakes I tell him everything Grandma said.  
"I honestly think, you should go speak to your mom...I mean Liz...soon," he pauses, to flip the pancakes then set them on a plate.  
"I guess I should, but Grandma would never let me..." he nods and hands me the plate.  
We chew awhile until an idea opps into my head.  
"What if I snuck out? Later tonight? I totally could!"  
He chuckles, "And how would you accomplish that exactly?"  
I think a minute or so, "I could pack enough for two days if clothing, a compass, water and some crackers. It shouldn't be that hard to find. I remember how to get there and Jefferson is quite nice so I'm sure he would take me!"  
"All right, well, what if you get lost?" he asks.  
"I won't! And if I do someone will just help me. No one would ever bother me because they are still kinda scare of Grandma. I'll be fine," I say and finish my last bite of pancake.  
"Sounds like a great plan to me," he says, "And I'm guessing I am to watch Spot while you are gone?"  
"Yep!" I say as I walk off to my room to prepare for my adventure.

I say goodbye to Edward and Spot then make my way through the palace gates.  
Edward and I came up with a plan so I wouldn't get caught.  
While I'm gone for the day, Edward will tell Grandma I went into town early that morning and he will say, that I said I wouldn't be returning till dark. So on my way home I will have to go pick up a new dress and say I was waiting on it all day and I was hanging out with some friends. And if this plan failed, well, we're all in trouble then.  
It's probably just right around midnight when I make it to the forest and set out for Jefferson's house.  
I take the compass out of my bag I packed with me and head north.  
In the bag I have another set of clothes, some bread, water and some coins.  
I keep thinking about if my plan fails and what if Edward gets in trouble. I would hate if he was punished because of me! Especially right now because of how angry Grandma is.  
I also keep thinking about my real mom. I wonder if she actually looks like me. I look nothing like Liz and it has always confused me. I wonder if my mother has jet black hair and brown eyes like? The same facial features? Personality traits? Is she nice or mean? Could this be where I get, what grandma calls, my "sassiness" from? My attitude? Just my everything that doesn't make scene in life. Oh who am I kidding? Nothing makes scenes right now.

I'm interrupted in thought when I hear fiddling in the bushes. I'm almost to Jefferson's house so maybe if I ran I could get there before this noise shows it's face. But before I even decided what to do Jefferson pops out from the bushes.  
"Oh dear God! Jefferson you scared me to death!"  
He laughs, "Well you also scared me when I was interrupted through my sleep."  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand. How did I wake you?" I laugh. "I wasn't even to your house yet," I explain.  
"Yes oh course you weren't," he says while taking my hand and leading to his hat, "But my mind received a call, and it looks like you were the person who rung it."  
"Yeah..about that I need you to take me to the Enchant-" he stops me there.  
"I already know," he says and smiles.  
And just like that we both jump through the portal


End file.
